Darth Zeldris Carnitine Tano, the Wealthy
Childhood Darth Zeldris, formerly the son of a powerful Sith Lord (Lord Vazash Tano) was born on Alderaan, a child born outside of wedlock between an unidentified Alderaanian woman and Lord Vazash Tano. Because of this, he was abandoned far before birth by his father, but later was reunited with the man after being found guilty of murder and theft by the Alderaan Court. Many would comment that the child's temper was very bad, and that he had trouble trying to control his anger. Zeldris was born without much force power. In fact, it was said that he was born with almost none, and he had struggled to use even basic powers, such as moving physical items. As a child, his temper was wild, at best. Often going on hunts with his elder brother at age 12, he would bring back various animals from across Yavin 4, his home planet. There, his father would attempt to teach him the ways of the dark side, but failing at every turn due to the child's lack of force sensitivity. As such, Zeldris often found his elder brother to be given all the praise, and himself being shunned once again by Lord Vazash. Sith History Due to his lack of force sensitivity, praise from his father, and the social exclusion, Zeldris found himself training alone, and hard. He would spend most days in the forests of Yavin 4, undergoing vigorous physical training, including exercises such as 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, and 1000 blade swings. He would also channel his pure rage and hatred for both his father, and elder brother, and as such would become obsessed with killing animals, and even hunters that would wander into his self proclaimed "Carnitine Forest". After many years of this activity, Zeldris' ability to Channel Rage''Sith Ability to focus, and channel their rage and hatred of something. ''became quite powerful, and after doing so for around 15 seconds, he would greatly boost his force ability, and would become enraged, hunting and killing anything nearby. Although, he would later learn to tame this ability as best he could, and at present day, does not go into a blinding fury. Nearing age 15, Zeldris' father, Lord Vazash, attempted to cast him off, calling him a "Useless child," and "Unworthy of the Tano bloodline.". His father made his elder brother fight Zeldris, with the brother getting a real lightsaber, and Zeldris only a training blade he stole from the armoury earlier that day. A fierce battle, lasting hours, resulted in Zeldris' success. He took his brothers lightsaber, and neatly sliced the 17 year old Sith in half. Becoming enraged, he also went after his father, throwing his elder brothers top half at his father, and proceeding to throw the lightsaber at the Sith Lord, decapitating him. Because of the transpired events above, Zeldris was taken in to Empire custody, where the Sith of Korriban were alerted, and Zeldris was shipped off to get trained to become a Sith Apprentice. All the while, Zeldris kept his elder brothers lightsaber as a memento, or a trophy, but also to fuel his hatred every time he went in to battle. The child began to develop an extremely strong combat style, killing many Jedi in hunts, and soon, he rose to the rank of Sith Lord. Finally, Zeldris had surpassed his father in many ways. He was more powerful than the old man, he was a high rank like him, and ''he wasn't dead. ''Zeldris, the untamed beast, had decided he wanted one more way to surpass his father. In wealth. Zeldris travelled in his starship, learning of the galaxy, and became a well refined man. He traded goods on Tatooine, he helped with bounties, and he protected nobles of many planets and accumulated a fortune. Not after long, Zeldris had accumulated over 100,000,000 credits, and was a new man. Personality After many years of travelling, trading, protecting, and everything else, Zeldris became a well refined man. He was not kind, but he was in comparison with other Sith. He would not randomly kill others, if he had no good reason to. But, to him, a good reason was weakness, weak-willed, traitorous, or criminals. Any of those would be slaughtered as soon as he laid eyes upon them. Zeldris quickly forms bonds with those who trust him, and whom he trusts. As a result, he may one day become very corrupted and evil... Category:Sith Category:Warrior Category:Backstory